bungomayoifandomcom-20200213-history
Inquiring the Official Team
Inquiring in Mayoi The Translation team is not responsible for other users' issues, but we have provided a basic template of sentences you could use to explain your error or issue. Please do not contact the Translation team outside of these common problems. Make Sure to... The number one issue that we've come across are people who do not immediately save their transfer data. If you suddenly lose your account, you can always pull your data from the transfer code. It is confirmed that it does not expire. To get to your transfer data, please visit: Title Menu Screen > Transfer Data To inquire about the game, please go to: Title Menu Screen > Menu > Inquiry: Issues with the Game? Basic Japanese Templates In the event that you still have a problem and need to communicate in Japanese, the Translation team has provided basic Japanese templates for the most recurring issues. Again, please do not ask the Translation team for other translations outside of these. We're busy people, and we cannot do everyone's inquiries. What happened to your game data is not our responsibility. We will not provide the other forms since it is basically used for input and feedback. If you want to give your opinions or feedback, then it is your sole responsibility. Charge Purchase Form = 課金購入に関するお問い合わせ {| class="article-table" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" ! !Data Required |- |Warning |Items marked with "｢※｣" means the information is required. Please do not make any mistakes with information. |- |E-mail Address※ |Please enter your e-mail twice for confirmation. We may not receive your e-mail if the recipient differs. Please check twice to see that the recipient address is: @bungo-mayoi.jp |- |Player Name |Insert Your Name |- |Date and Time of Occurrence※ |Month月 Day日 Hour時 Minutes分頃 |- |Model Name※ |OS or Android or What Type of Model |- |Settlement Information※ |Order Number {# Found in Receipt} Google Play's Confirmation #: will be in the form of "20 digit number, 16 digit number" format. |- |Purchase Item Name※ |What did you purchase? (Quantity), for example: 240 Pack. |- |Error Indication Content |If an "Error" message is displayed, please include the message that you received. |- |Details※ |異能石を買ったエラーがあります。ありがとうございました！(Add this sentence: "There was an error when I bought crystals, thank you!") |- |-|Users and Fraud Violations="ユーザー間の問題や不正・違反行為に関するお問い合わせ" {| class="article-table" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" ! !Data Required |- |Warning |Items marked with "｢※｣" means the information is required. Please do not make any mistakes with information. |- |E-mail Address※ |Please enter your e-mail twice for confirmation. We may not receive your e-mail if the recipient differs. Please check twice to see that the recipient address is: @bungo-mayoi.jp |- |Player Name |Input your Player Name |- |Date and Time of Occurrence※ |Month月 Day日 Hour時 Minutes分頃 |- |Circumstance/Situation※ |Check: Within the Game / Something Else (Etc). |- |More Details※ |Describe to them what happened in Japanese. |- |-|Errors Related to Game Progress Form="ゲーム進行に関するバグ・不具合" {| class="article-table" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" style="line-height:12px;font-size:small;" ! !Data Required |- |Warning |Items marked with "｢※｣" means the information is required. Please do not make any mistakes with information. |- |E-mail Address※ |Please enter your e-mail twice for confirmation. We may not receive your e-mail if the recipient differs. Please check twice to see that the recipient address is: @bungo-mayoi.jp |- |Player Name |Insert Your Name |- |Date and Time of Occurrence※ |Month月 Day日 Hour時 Minutes分頃 |- |Model Name※ |OS or Android or What Type of Model |- |Error Indication Content※ |If an "Error" message is displayed, please include the message that you received. |- |Type of Gacha※ |Write the name of the Gacha that you have errors with. |- |Item Name※ |Write the name of the item that you have errors with. |- |Character Name※ |Write the name of the Character that you have errors with. |- |Details※ |You must input your issue via your own words in Japanese. |-